


We Got Love

by lovelarry10



Series: A Life That's Good [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Harry and Louis are married, Harry isn't so sure, Kid Fic, Louis wants another baby, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry and Louis thought their family was complete. They were wrong.





	We Got Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in this little verse! This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it. What can I say - I'm a sucker for Louis and Harry and babies lol.
> 
> Enjoy, and please let me know in the comments what you think!
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

“Hi, this is for… Louis and Harry Tomlinson?”

Harry frowned as he looked down at the rather large box sat on his driveway. It was a nondescript brown box, and it gave nothing away as to what was inside. He looked up again at the courier, who was giving him a puzzled expression.

“Sorry, that’s me. No idea what it is, so I’m blaming my husband…”

He squiggled his name on the paperwork before the man pocketed it, asking if Harry needed a hand with it. He shook his head, thanking the man before he stepped out of the front door, kneeling down enough to wrap his long arms around the sides of the box. He had no doubt Louis was behind this, and as he braced himself to pick it up, he took in a deep breath. What shocked him, though, was how light the box was when he finally lifted it. Without the slightest bit of strain, Harry strolled into the house, leaving it in the hallway.

He smiled at the soft grey walls, Oscar’s colourful raincoat hanging from the peg, Hope’s deep purple winter coat hanging alongside Louis’ hoodies and jackets, and Harry’s own favourite woolly peacoat. Pairs of shoes of all sizes and styles were lined up against the skirting board, and Harry loved how it looked like a real family home. Pictures were mounted on the walls in all styles of frames, up the stairs, and then along every available inch of surface in the living room. Harry lived for photos, especially of his children and his husband.

“What’s that?” Louis asked as he strolled in, a cap backwards on his head which made Harry roll his eyes. Louis was thirty seven now, but still dressed at times like he was in his early twenties. He proudly told Harry he could pull it off, but now the sides of his hair were mottled with grey, Harry wasn’t quite so sure. “Been buying up Amazon again, love?”

“Not mine, you git,” Harry moaned, smiling as he heard his son and daughter making conversation where they were coming in from the garden. That was another of Harry’s favourite spaces. They’d moved houses last year, buying one that one much bigger, and consequently came with a larger garden too. Louis now worked for ‘Shelter’, a charity which worked to end homelessness, and although his responsibilities were much greater, so was his salary, and Louis truly felt like he was making a difference. He missed being more hands on with the people who needed help, but he made a point to work in a shelter for one week every month, keeping his eye on the ball everywhere else. Harry was ridiculously proud of him. 

“Oh. Lemme see, then.”

Louis ripped open the clear packet on the side and pulled out the invoice, his vivid blue eyes reading eagerly, and Harry knew the moment he’d spotted what it was on the piece of paper.

“What is it then? I want to read- oi!”

Louis snatched it away just as Harry went to take it, and Harry just watched in shock as Louis shoved it down the back of his shorts triumphantly.

“Don’t think I won’t go in there and get it,” Harry stated, his face entirely serious, making Louis wiggle his eyebrows. “Oh for god’s sakes, how old are you?”

“Never too old to want to shag you,” Louis murmured, quickly cutting himself off when their children barrelled into the room. “Hello, darlings!”

“So embarrassing,” Hope muttered as she walked straight through, pretty much ignoring her parents as she headed upstairs, no doubt to go and watch yet more of her favourite YouTubers in her room. Harry and Louis had a rule that Hope had to keep her bedroom door open and her speakers on when she was up there alone, and frequently checked up on their daughter’s internet history, and what she’d been up to. All that it ever revealed was a worrying obsession with Zoella, and frequent visits to the Boots and Superdrug websites. “I’ll be upstairs.”

“You’re always upstairs,” Oscar moaned, pouting as his sister left him alone with his dads. “I’m gonna go practise my times tables, we’ve got a test on Tuesday.” He quickly hugged his parents, much freer with his affections than his big sister, and Harry couldn’t resist pressing a quick kiss to his head as he watched his son head into the hall, rifling through his school bag to grab his favourite times table book, settling down in one corner of their big, squishy sofa.

“So, what have you ordered?”

“Never you mind,” Louis grinned before he picked up the box, walking through the house and over to the garage, where he disappeared for a minute before reappearing minus the box. He stopped in front of Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. They hugged quietly for a moment, their son looking up from where he was still sat, smiling at their affection. “Want me to cook dinner tonight?”

“Nah, I don’t mind. I was thinking we could have fajitas, then the kids can just help themselves to what they want, maybe get a movie after?”

“Perfect,” Louis grinned, going onto his tiptoes to kiss his husband. “Are you going shopping then?”

“Will do,” Harry said with a sigh. Years of domestic bliss with his family certainly hadn’t made his love of the grocery shopping grow. “Why, you need something?”

“Um, some deodorant, and some of those nice peanuts you got me last time. They were good.”

“I wouldn’t know, would I?” Harry asked, laughing as Louis blushed, knowing full well he’d scoffed the entire bag before Harry got to even try any. “But yeah, I’ll get some. What are you planning?”

“What makes you think I’m planning something?”

“You’ve got that sneaky look on your face, and I’m well aware it’s my birthday next weekend…”

“Nearly thirty five, Dad!” Oscar piped up, and Harry winced at that. He certainly didn't feel that old, and he almost hated facing the reality of his age. He’d done a lot in his thirty five years on Earth, and he was happy with his lot. “Not as old as Pops, though.”

“Oi, watch it, cheeky,” Louis retorted, Oscar’s resulting giggle worth everything. “You should know by now that I’m not going to tell you anything. Wait and see.”

“Nothing scares me more than your surprises, Louis,” Harry mumbled, recalling the last surprise Louis had brought home with him, a puppy he’d offered to house sit for the weekend. The kids had been enamoured, but Harry had spent forty eight hours mopping up wee from the kitchen floor, putting up with the whines of Jackson who was missing his owners terribly, and walking the puppy with Oscar just to wear him out. Louis, on the other hand, had been called in to work for an emergency and had missed out on all the fun. “Oz, you want a drink, love?”

“Please.”

“Me too. Tell you what, go and sit with Oscar and I’ll do the drinks. I’ll even take one up to madam, that’s how generous I’m feeling today.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“What a saint.”

“You love me for it,” Louis quipped, popping his hip as he stared back at Harry over his shoulder from the doorway. “You know you do.”

“Damn right,” Harry replied as Oscar just tutted, over his parents’ ridiculous soppiness. “So, do you want me to test you? Yeah? Alright then, pencil ready…. Six times four!”

*****

While Louis had been promoted to bigger and better things, Harry had kept working part time at the shelter where he and Louis had begun their careers many years ago. He worked around the children’s schooling, his bosses flexible enough that he could have the majority of school holiday time off. Harry knew he was lucky, and he enjoyed the few hours each day he got to be just Harry, not Daddy or a husband. He loved his family more than anything, but a break was needed by everyone at some point, and this was Harry’s escape.

“Harry, can you do that report for Stacey? She’s been asking me for it, and I know you’ve made a start…”

“I will do, Lex, but I’m leaving in twenty minutes or I won’t make it to Oz’s school in time. I can finish it tonight, though. Lou can bath the kids and do bedtime.”

“Okay, thanks. I hate to hurry you, but she’s pestering me so they can get the ball rolling on getting this family rehoused as soon as we can.”

“No, don’t even worry, I know it needs doing. Before I go, I’ll make sure it’s ready for me to finish tonight. Did you still want me to do those other emails for the fundraiser?”

“If you don’t mind,” Lexie grinned from across the room. She and Harry had a great working relationship, and Harry was grateful to have such a good boss. She had three children herself, all older, the youngest almost finishing secondary school now, so she was empathetic when it came to Harry’s family life, and needing time off when one of the children were poorly, or had an inset day from school. “What would I do without you, hmm?”

Harry just shrugged, sipping on his tea. He sat back in his chair for a moment, looking out of the window at the collection of individuals who were currently residing in the shelter. He often wondered about some of their stories, how they came to be here. Not everyone opened up about their pasts, and that was fine. Harry never wanted to pressure anyone into telling him about their lives, but the ones that did were often heart-breaking. Going home to his warm family home every night always made Harry feel incredibly grateful for everything he had.

The office was quiet as Harry finished up his final few tasks, making sure he had all his paperwork to finish his emails off later before he stood up, logging off his computer. He smiled at the family picture he had in a frame that Hope had made a few years ago at Brownies, the wooden surface decorated with buttons, glittery pom poms and pretty beads. Some bits had fallen off, but Harry treasured it, often updating the photo inside. The current one had been taken by Anne at Christmas, all four Tomlinsons sat in front of their Christmas tree in matching festive pyjamas (bought by Harry, of course), the biggest grins on their faces. They were a picture perfect family, and Harry felt incredibly lucky every time he looked at that photo and realised those three people belonged to him.

“Have a good night, say hi to Lou and the kids for me,” Lexie called as Harry walked out, promising to do just that. The drive to Oscar’s school was busier than normal, and Harry had to park a little way in a side road, meaning he had to jog his way in to school. He only just made it to Oscar’s classroom as the teacher opened the door, letting the children out, and Harry’s chest was heaving, trying to catch his breath.

“Hiya, Dad!” Oscar called, running up to Harry and hugging him. Harry hugged back, taking Oscar’s bookbag and lunchbox from him, but Oscar soon snatched the bookbag back, looking up at Harry, his eyes wide. “You can’t carry that.”

“Why not?”

“Um.. because you can’t.”

“Alright,” Harry said, feeling a little puzzled. Oscar usually used his dad as a pack horse, loading him up with bags, or PE kit, or whatever creation he’d made that day before he ran off with his friends, leaving Harry trailing in his wake. This was definitely different. “Had a good day, champ?”

“Yeah, I got all my tables right, and then we did some writing about  _ Stig of the Dump,  _ and in the afternoon, we did music with the violin lady.”

“Wow, sounds like you’ve been busy.”

Oscar nodded, but kept chatting as they walked to the car. Oscar kept his bookbag on his lap as Harry put his coat and lunchbox into the box before he got in behind the wheel, ready to drive over to Hope’s secondary school. His daughter didn't allow either of her dad’s to pick her up from the school gates, so they had an agreed meeting spot a ten minute walk away that Hope was happy with. She was already waiting when he pulled up, and Harry smiled as she got into the backseat next to her brother.

“Hi, love.”

“Hey, Dad,” she replied, hugging her brother before she pulled her seatbelt across herself. “We off home?”

“Yep. How was your day?”

“Busy. Always busy. Year seven is hard work,” she moaned, and Harry nodded knowingly. The transition from primary to secondary school for Hope had been tricky, and both Harry and Louis only hoped that Oscar would find the move slightly easier. Hope was settled now, but it had taken almost a full term for their daughter to be happy to go into school each day. It had been a rough few months, something Harry wasn’t keen to repeat.

As soon as they arrived home, the children hung up their things, and Oscar darted upstairs with his bag, whispering furiously to his sister as Harry kicked off his own shoes, walking into the living room. The house was tidy, and he felt relieved he didn't have much housework to do. The family were coming over for his birthday in just two days, and Harry didn't fancy doing a big spring clean in that short time, especially since he was working all week too.

Hope and Oscar stayed upstairs after they got changed, Hope doing some homework in her room while Oscar dug out his Lego, deciding to be creative for a while rather than challenging himself with some more maths. Harry sat back on the sofa, scrolling through his phone until it rang, startling him. He didn't recognise the number, but decided to pick up in case it was Louis at a different workplace.

“Hello?”

“ _ Yes, hello, am I speaking to Harry Tomlinson?” _

“You are,” Harry said, a little perplexed now. “Can I help you?”

“I hope so, Mr Tomlinson. My name is Paul, I’m calling from Social Services.”

Harry’s heart immediately leapt to his mouth and he felt like he wanted to be sick. He couldn’t fathom why after all these years, Social Services would want to be checking in on him and his family. Their children had been adopted for years, and Harry had assumed that was that, that they wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore.

“Okay… is this about my children?”

“No, no, this isn’t a call to be concerned about. I’m actually calling as we’d like to arrange a meeting with yourself and your husband.”

“Right, I see. When would this be?”

Harry and Paul continued to talk for a few more minutes. The man was insistent the meeting happen as soon as possible, and he ended up scheduling it for early the next morning, knowing Louis was on an afternoon shift at a shelter about thirty miles from their home. He wasn’t sure his husband would love the idea of his lie in being ruined, but Harry felt if it was important enough for Social Services to contact them, the least they could do was turn up.

After the call, Harry did a bit of a tidy up before he started to make dinner. It was a Thursday, which was meatball night in the Tomlinson house, and Harry started making the food, not really thinking it through too much, the process was so ingrained in his body by now. The children had come downstairs and were sat watching something quietly together, and Harry just poked his head in occasionally, making sure all was peaceful before he went back to his work.

“Good evening, family,” Louis hollered through the house as he walked in, and Harry could hear Oscar hopping to his feet and running into his Papa’s arms as he always did, keen to be affectionate with all of his family. Hope was now too old to be seen doing something like hug her father, but he could hear Louis giving her a quick kiss, soft chatter happening in the background. “I’m just going to see your dad, guys, I’ll be back in a tick, okay?”

The children mumbled words of assent, and soon enough, Louis appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, looking like a dream despite a long day at work. Harry smiled to his husband and walked over, pecking his lips before he wrapped him up in a tight cuddle. He’d felt a bit off since the phone call earlier, and he was pleased to have his husband back at home to soothe his worries.

“What’s happened?” Louis asked, always attuned to the mood of his husband. Harry was sure he possessed some sort of magical power. “I can tell something’s bothering you.”

“Jesus, there’s no way I could ever even contemplate doing anything behind your back, is there?” Harry joked as Louis took his hand, leading him over to the table, the pair taking a seat. “Not that I would, don’t pout, Lou.”

“Well, don’t joke about that, it’s not funny,” Louis chastised, rolling his shoulders. “Sorry, my neck’s a bit stiff today.

“I’ll give you a massage later, if you want?” Harry offered, and he loved how Louis’ eyes lit up at the thought. Harry had taken a baby massage class when Oscar was younger, and somehow he’d managed to transfer some of the skills over to Louis, who appreciated it after a long day at the office, hunched over a computer, or a big pile of paperwork. “Anyway, yeah, there’s something bothering me. I had a phone call today.”

“Not the school?”

“No,” Harry replied, shaking his head. “I know Hope can be an attitudey brat at home, Lou, but you know her teachers love her. But no, not them. It was Social Services.”

“Oh, really?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded. He proceeded to detail the call to Louis, who listened and nodded in the right places, although Harry noticed he didn't look anywhere near as concerned as Harry did. “Love, I really don’t think it’s anything to worry about. They probably just want to close up some old files or something.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I do,” Louis said, a smile on his lips. “You know the kids are ours. We saw Tim and Esther last month, so it can’t be anything to do with them or they’d have told us. Don’t panic until there’s something to panic about. You always assume the worst, Haz.”

“I can’t help it,” Harry shrugged. “You guys mean the world to me, and any time I feel that’s under threat, I hate it.”

“Harry, we’ve had Hope for 11 years, and Oscar nearly ten years. There’s no way anything can happen to this family, my love. Not without a bloody huge fight, anyway. It’ll be fine. We’ll go there tomorrow and see what they want. Okay?”

“Alright. I love you. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise for caring,” Louis smiled, cupping Harry’s cheek for a moment.

“Pop, come and watch this with us,” Hope called, and Louis smiled at the sound of his daughter asking to spend time with him.

“Go on, go,” Harry urged him, realising he had to start cooking the pasta if they wanted to eat soon anyway. “Thank you for talking me down as always.”

“What can I say? It’s a skill,” Louis joked, and Harry swatted his bum with the tea towel, making Louis yelp and rub it as he left the room.

“Can you just  _ not _ ?” Hope moaned from the living room, and Harry chuckled to himself as he reached up to grab his big pot from the hook, dinner time fast approaching for his young family.

*****

“I don’t like it here,” Harry whispered, eyes darting around the room, sizing up everyone who walked by wearing an official Council lanyard. “Can we go?”

“No. Stop it. We’ll be fine.”

Louis’ hand on Harry’s thigh wasn’t doing enough to calm Harry down, and Harry hated how twitchy he felt. They’d dropped the children off that morning, brushing off their comments about the smart outfits they were wearing, and they’d wordlessly driven to the council offices for the meeting. This was where they’d come to find out about their adoption of Hope many years ago, and although that had good memories, Harry had a bad feeling about today, and he’d been unable to shift the dark cloud hanging over his head.

“Mr and Mr Tomlinson? Would you like to come through?” a man called from the doorway, and Harry took a deep breath. Louis got to his feet and waited for Harry before he walked over to the man.

“Louis Tomlinson,” he said, shaking the man’s hand.

“Ah yes, nice to meet you, Mr Tomlinson, I’m Paul Carrack, one of the Senior Social Workers.”

He turned to Harry then, who plastered a polite smile on his face, and held out his hand, which Harry took.

“Harry Tomlinson,” he said, and the man opposite nodded, dropping his hand and leading the way down a long corridor. He walked into a large meeting room, and Harry and Louis were met with several faces. “Oh god…”

“Please don’t worry, Mr Tomlinson,” Paul said, taking a seat next to two older women, who just smiled. “These are my colleagues, Amanda and Emma, they’re part of the case, so have asked to sit in through the formalities.”

“Can we cut to the chase?” Louis said then, and Harry felt a little startled his husband had been so abrupt. “I don’t mean to be rude, but this has been bothering us since my husband took a call from you yesterday, and it’s unsettled us a little, if I’m honest. Is this about our son and daughter in any way?”

“No, Mr Tomlinson, I did try to reassure your husband of that yesterday in our call,” Paul said, flicking through a few pieces of paperwork quietly for a moment. “The adoption of the children you initially fostered is all entirely legal, and we haven’t had any need to contact you at all. I understand this is quite out of the blue, but we are looking for some help.”

“In what way?” Harry asked, leaning forward slightly, feeling calmer as Louis held his hand on top of his thigh, the pair always liking to touch when in a situation they were unsure of. “How can we help you?”

“Well,” Paul began, looking to his colleagues who just nodded. “We’ve recently taken on a case.”

He hit a button on a remote, and the screen behind him was filled with an image of a two or three month old baby girl. The baby was smiling into the camera, and Harry could feel himself smiling at the sight, a little puzzled as to why they were being shown this photo.

“This is Grace. She’s ten weeks old, and is currently living with one of our foster parents.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Louis cooed, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the baby. Harry knew Louis was always a sucker for a cute baby, so he just rolled his eyes, listening to Paul again.

“Grace was eight weeks old when her parents handed over her care to us. She was born to teenage parents. Her mother was just fifteen when she gave birth to her, and her father is now sixteen. Both of Grace’s parents do not live with their own families, and they chose to hand over their daughter to us as they did not feel they were in a situation conducive to giving their child the upbringing they feel she deserves.”

“Oh my god,” Harry heard Louis mutter, his heart breaking a little at the sound of their story. “That’s awful.”

“Both of Grace’s birth parents are in touch with her foster parents, and receive regular updates about her. They are also keen that their daughter be placed with a family who can raise her within a family unit, and have the means to provide for their child in the way they couldn’t.”

“Okay, so where do we fit in to all this?” Harry asked, keen to get to the crux of the issue.

“We’ve been extensively trawling through our pool of fostering and adoptive families,” Paul said, a hint of nerves clear in his voice now. “And each time, we keep coming back to the same conclusion.”

“Which is?” Louis prompted, clearly impatient.

“That you are our choice for an adoptive family for Grace.”

“Us?” Harry asked, slightly stunned. “But our children are older…”

“We are aware of your family situation,” Paul said, nodding. “However, from what we’ve seen, your children are absolutely thriving within your family. You’re clearly open to having the child’s family involved, as you have been with your son’s maternal grandparents, and every single person who worked with you years ago has nothing but praise for the pair of you, both as parents, and as a couple.”

“Wow,” Louis said, running his hand through his hair as he sat back further in his chair. “I’ll admit, this has come as a big shock. I wasn’t expecting this at all.”

“I do understand this is a big thing we are asking,” Paul said. “Obviously we will give you time to chat about this between yourselves, and with your family, if that’s what you feel is right. We’d be looking for an answer from you in around a month. Obviously, we are keen to place Grace as soon as possible.”

“Can you tell us a bit more about her family?” Louis asked, and Paul talked for a while about the exact situation, and Harry listen, his expression as neutral as could be. He was totally thrown by the Social Services team asking them to take on another baby, and all he could think about was Hope and Oscar joking about him being old the other day. They were right in a way. He was approaching his mid-thirties, and the thought of going back to all the nappies and night feeds didn't exactly fill Harry with joy.

“We’ll be leaving the ball entirely in your court, and it’s perfectly within your rights to say no,” Paul said, getting to his feet, trying to end the meeting. “But either way, please do get in touch. If we don’t hear from you, we’ll touch base in a few weeks, see where you’re at with it. Does all of that sound okay?”

“Yes, thank you,” Louis said, leaning over to shake the hands of the three case workers. “We’re very grateful, and a bit stunned, you thought of us, but obviously there’s a lot for my husband and I to discuss.”

“Of course, we completely understand. Thank you for considering it.”

“Thank you,” Harry muttered, shaking everyone’s hand before he followed Louis out of the room. They were let out of the building by Paul, who wished them a good day and returned to the offices, leaving Harry and Louis alone again in the chilly winter morning air. “Fuck me. Didn't expect that.”

“No, me neither,” Louis admitted, shivering slightly as he did up the buttons of his coat. “Let’s go home, I’ve got a few hours before I need to be at the shelter.”

Harry nodded, his hands shoved deep in his pockets now in an attempt to keep his fingers warm.

“So what are you thinking?” Louis asked, his breath making tendrils of steam rise into the air, disappearing almost as quickly as they appeared. “Gut feeling, babe.”

“Gut feeling says no,” Harry answered, looking left and right before he crossed the road, heading for their car. “We’re both getting on a bit, Lou. We’ve got Hope and Oz through all that stuff, and I’m really not sure at my age I want to be going back to nappies and bottles again.”

“Really?” Louis asked, glancing across to his husband. Harry steadfastly avoided meeting his eye, feeling guilty already for being so dismissive of the idea of giving a baby a new home. “Well, we’ve got a while to talk about it. I don’t want to make any rash decisions.” 

They approached the car park, and Louis pulled the key from his pocket, unlocking it as they approached. They got in together, and Harry cranked up the heating, desperately trying to get warm. He rubbed his hands together, and caught sight of Oscar’s booster seat behind Louis’, wondering how it would be with three children in the back seat instead of two.

“You want to take her, don’t you?” Harry asked as the radio played softly in the background, cutting through the silence. “Lou?”

“I mean… we’re great parents, Harry. And we love kids, you know we do. I just think it’s a lovely thing to be able to give a child a permanent home. It’s worked out so well for us with Hope and Oscar, and we have so much love to give. Just… I think she’d be lucky to become part of our family, that’s all.”

Harry just hummed and nodded, showing Louis he’d heard him, but he didn't quite know what to say. He felt his family was complete the moment they brought Oscar home. A son and a daughter. They were the perfect family in so many ways. Louis worked to support them, and Harry worked around the children, making sure there was always a parent there to take the children to school, to their extra-curricular activities. A new baby would throw all of that into disarray, and bring them back to square one. As much as Harry loved children, he wasn’t sure this was something he could get on board with, but for the life of him, he wasn’t sure how he’d bring Louis around to his way of thinking.

*****

“Happy birthday, darling!” Anne cried as she threw her arms around Harry’s neck in the hallway of his house. Harry smiled and embraced his mum back before Oscar shoved him out of the way, grabbing Anne instead, much to Harry’s amusement. “Hello, my love. How are you?”

“Good, Nanny!” Oscar called, grinning up at her before he ran off, keen not to miss a second of the party action.

Harry had been woken up ridiculously early that morning by his over-excited son clutching a card he’d made at school, and he and Louis had been reluctantly dragged from their sleep. Oscar had clambered into bed with them chattering away, and they’d stayed there until Hope surfaced, mumbling birthday greetings as she wandered inside her parents room, sitting at the edge of Harry and Louis’ huge queen sized bed. Harry had eaten breakfast prepared by his family, and had been spoilt with presents. Louis had given him a new watch, and the children had given him a new picture collage frame, stuffed with their favourite family photos, as well as two tickets for Harry and Louis to go and see a movie together at the cinema, something they seldom got to do. Louis had confided he was sure their mothers were behind that particular present.

“Having a good party?”

Harry nodded, and led the way through to the playroom at the back of the house. Although Hope and Oscar were a little old for a playroom now, it was a family room, and housed all of the board games, family books and movies, some beanbags and stacks of puzzles. Now, though, the space had been requisitioned by Louis as party central, and he and the children had spent all morning decorating it with balloons, banners, streamers and even the piece de resistance, a zebra pinata hung from the light fixture. Harry wasn’t sure who was more excited about it; his husband or his children.

“Lou’s really gone all out,” Harry muttered as they arrived into the room, and he laughed as Anne’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. Jay, Louis’ mum and her husband Dan were sat in two beanbags chatting, and Louis’ sister Lottie and Gemma, Harry’s sister, were also talking, leant against the wall with cans of fizzy drink in their hands. A long table of food was in front of the patio doors to the garden, since the weather wasn’t good enough to go outside, and balloons covered the floor. It was certainly something. “I’m not sure he realises I’m thirty five, not five…”

“Are we getting party bags as well when we go home?” Anne teased, and Louis appeared behind her, hands on her shoulders making her jump.

“You might get a bit of cake if you’re lucky, Anne,” he joked, kissing his mother in law on the cheek. She laughed and swatted Louis’ arm before pulling him into a hug. Harry watched on fondly, loving how close his husband and his mum were, and he saw Louis take a gift bag from her hands, setting it down with the other small pile of gifts he seemed to have accumulated. 

“I’ll get it!” Harry called as the doorbell rang again, signifying the arrival of another guest. He walked through the house in his new birthday cake socks (from Louis, of course) and pulled open the door, grinning when he saw the man on the other side. “Niall! Come in, mate. No Beth?”

“Nah, she’s working. Happy birthday, Haz,” Niall said, tugging Harry into his side, one arm wrapped around him. “You going to take my little munchkin?”

“Of course,” Harry said gleefully, grabbing the car seat from Niall and grinning down to the baby inside. “Hello, my little love, how are you today?”

Niall’s four month old son Rory babbled and kicked his legs as Harry smiled down at him, pulling a funny face for a moment. They all headed through to the living room where Harry set down the seat, unclipping the baby and pulling him into his arms. Harry quickly kissed Rory all over his face making the baby giggle, a small hand coming up to pull at Harry’s hair.

“Look at you,” Louis cooed softly as he walked into the room, making Rory kick his legs excitedly again. “Got so big, haven’t you, love? Gonna come to your Uncle Lou for a cuddle?”

“Um, no?” Harry admonished, turning away so Louis couldn’t steal the baby away from him. “I just got him, Lou, you can have him in a minute. Sort Niall out with a drink and something to eat.”

“Please,” Niall said from where he was resting on the sofa, looking worn out. “I’m starving, haven’t eaten much today.” 

Louis hauled him to his feet, and the two men chatted, leaving Harry alone with the baby once more. Harry reached over and grabbed the playmat Niall had chucked on the sofa, and he laid it out on the floor before he laid the baby on it on his back, smiling down at him. Harry leaned over and tickled his tummy over his little jumper, making the little boy laugh and kick his legs again, blue eyes sparkling.

Harry had met Niall through work a few years ago once he’d gone back part time at the shelter. He was new to the office, and Harry had spent a few weeks training him up, the two growing closer. He found Niall easy to talk to, and they’d soon become firm friends. It didn't take long for Harry to bring Niall home and introduce him to his husband and children, who all loved the Irish man as much as Harry did. Harry and Louis had been very supportive when Niall and his girlfriend Beth welcomed their first child a few months ago, and Harry had even been asked to be godfather, much to his delight.

“And who is this, hmm?” Harry asked, wafting a stuffed elephant toy over the little boy’s face. He reached up eagerly, chubby fists making clumsy grabs for it until Harry relented, letting him take it. Rory immediately shoved it in his mouth, and Harry laid down on his side, watching as the baby’s eyes explored the room around him. Harry knew the other people here for his party would be wondering where he was, but he felt entranced by the baby in front of him, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You alright, darling? You look very at home there,” Louis said softly as he came to sit beside Harry on the floor, laughing at Rory’s excited babbling. “He’s got so big. I can’t believe he’s four months old already.”

“I know. He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”

Louis nodded, and reached out, pulling the little boy up, sitting him between his legs, his thighs keeping him upright. 

“I miss having little ones around,” Louis mused as Rory grabbed one of his fingers tightly, clasping it in his fist. “Strong man… Daddy must be feeding you well!”

“Lou, please don’t…” Harry begged, knowing Louis was going to bring up Grace and the possibility of her joining their family. “Later, okay? Let’s just enjoy this little one for now. What are we doing first?”

“Well, everyone’s eating in the playroom, then the kids and I have come up with a few party games.”

“Oh god.”

Harry groaned and threw his head back, making Rory giggle again. Harry and Louis then spent the next fifteen minutes on the floor with the baby, making him laugh as they pulled funny faces and passed him between the pair of them, Rory lapping up all the attention. Niall wandered through to check on them, but soon left them to it, seeing how happy Harry and Louis were with his son.

“Rory!”

Heavy footsteps thundered towards the three people on the floor as Oscar ran over, excited to see baby Rory.

“Can I hold him?”

“Sit next to me,” Louis instructed, and Harry smiled as Oscar easily followed his dad’s orders, sitting like Louis was. He watched as Louis transferred the baby over to Oscar’s lap, watching his son’s hands quickly come around Rory’s tummy to support him, and he met Louis’ eyes, the pair smiling softly at each other. “Good boy... “

“I’d be a cool brother,” Oscar said as Rory turned his head, looking up at the bigger boy in quiet fascination. Oscar just smiled down at him, and Harry couldn’t deny how big his heart felt at his son’s words. They hadn’t mentioned anything about the meeting or Grace to their children, wanting to come to a decision together before they shared anything, but right now, Harry couldn’t stop imagining Oscar with a baby sister.

“Right, are we going to do some games then?” Jay asked, smiling down at the sight of her boys with the baby, all looking happy. “Put the baby down, you two. He’s not yours.”

“We know,” Harry chuckled, getting to his feet and scooping Rory up from the floor and holding him against his chest. “Doesn’t mean I can’t squeeze in as many cuddles as I can until he has to go home though, right Ni?”

“You take him, I’m quite alright over here talking to Gem,” Niall grinned, holding up his cup of drink, making Gemma and Louis laugh. “Carry on. You’ve raised those two monsters, so I’m sure Rory is safe with you.”

“He sure is,” Harry grinned, stilling when he watched Louis walk in brandishing what looked like a large stick. “What the hell is that for?”

“It’s pinata time!” Louis hollered, jumping around, and Oscar soon joined in, making everyone laugh. “I’m going first!”

“But it’s my birthday-” Harry began before he was cut off by Louis.

“Oh no, darling, you’ve got the baby. You stay there. Watch and learn…”

Harry just looked to Jay and Anne and rolled his eyes, unable to believe Louis could behave like such a child at times. Louis and Oscar then took it in turns to batter the poor Zebra hanging from the ceiling until Hope had had enough, coming and snatching the stick and giving the pinata one large whack before it split in two, sweets pouring down onto the floor.

“Honestly, Lou, you’re just a big kid.”

“I know. But you love me anyway, doesn’t he, Rory?” 

Rory babbled again and his hand rested on Louis’ stubbly cheek, rubbing over it for a moment, like he was trying to work out why there was hair on Louis’ face when there wasn’t any on his daddy’s or Harry’s. Louis just stayed still, letting the little boy explore for a moment.

“I really do,” Harry mumbled back, making Louis push up and kiss him sweetly, the baby watching their every move. He started slapping his lips together, and Harry just chuckled, kissing him quickly too, not wanting him to feel left out. “And I love you too! Yes, I do…”

The party went on for a few more hours. Louis had ordered Harry a gorgeous birthday cake from a bakery in town (much to everyone’s relief), and Harry had held Rory on his lap while Oscar had snuggled into his side as everyone sang him Happy birthday. Anne had taken the baby then while Harry had cut the cake, passing pieces around on paper plates, and silence fell as everyone ate. It was when Harry was in the kitchen that Hope sidled up to him, one of her slender arms around his waist.

“Happy birthday, Dad,” she said softly, stretching up to press a kiss against his cheek. “You having a good party? Pop spent ages planning all this for you.”

“He did?” Harry asked, although he already knew the answer. “Well, he’s done an amazing job, and so did you two kids. You alright, love?”

“Yeah. I’m good. Just… you’ve been with Rory and Pop, so I just wanted to say hi, and happy birthday again.”

“Love you, Hope,” Harry muttered as he pulled his daughter into a hug, a little shocked at how tall she was. If she kept growing at this rate, he was sure she’d soon overtake Louis, and he wasn’t entirely sure how well his husband would react to that. “Wanna come with me and give Rory his bottle?”

She smiled and nodded, picking up the bottle Harry had made a few minutes ago and shaking it gently as they walked together into the room, everyone smiling at the sight of father and daughter. Harry watched as Hope picked up Rory from Louis’ lap and settled next to her Papa on the sofa, listening as Louis guided her through bottle feeding the sleepy four month old. It was a wonderful sight, and it was one which made Harry finally start to doubt his stance on not bringing Grace home with them. Maybe, just maybe, it could be the perfect thing for their little family.

*****

“Had a good party, then?” Louis asked as he pulled off his clothes, throwing them all in the linen bin in the corner of their room. Rory had thrown up most of his bottle over Louis’ shirt after Hope had fed him, and while Louis hadn’t minded, he’d been more focused on helping Harry and Niall clearing up the mess and the screaming little boy than he had in getting himself changed. Now though, the smell of stale milk was following him around, and Harry was moaning about it.

“It was amazing, thank you for doing that for me,” Harry mumbled where he was laid out on the covers, enjoying the view of his husband wandering around in just his boxers. He walked over to his chest of drawers, so Harry spoke up before Louis could do what Harry thought he was going to. “Don’t get any pyjamas. Sleep like that with me?”

Louis just smiled and nodded, pushing the drawer shut again. He crept over but stilled when they heard Oscar coughing from his bedroom. Luckily, it stopped and Louis slipped into bed next to Harry, curling their almost bare bodies around each other. Harry’s hand came up to Louis’ waist, touching his soft skin for a minute as Louis leaned in for a kiss. It was the first real bit of alone time they’d had that day, and Harry was craving his husband’s touch.

“So,” Louis began, his voice soft and raspy, just how Harry liked to hear it. “You were pretty taken with Rory today. Can’t say I saw you leave him alone for even a minute.”

“Well, he’s cute,” Harry started, feeling defensive even though he knew Louis was just teasing. “You know I adore that little boy, Lou. He’s my godson-”

“Hey, I’m just playing,” Louis whispered, pecking Harry’s lips again. “I just… I love seeing you with babies, H. You look so at home when you’ve got a little one in your arms.”

Harry smiled to himself, knowing it was dark and that Louis couldn’t see. 

“Yeah, I love kids. Always have done. I know what you’re trying to say, Lou…”

“Just… hear me out, okay?

Harry nodded, wanting to hold back on his thoughts until he’d heard Louis’.

“I know you think we’re old. But think about it. A lot of people our age are just starting out with their families. Look at Ni, he’s a year and a bit older than you, and he’s pretty much got a newborn. He’s coping, and bless him, he hasn’t got a clue what he’s doing half the time. You and I, on the other hand, have got this baby thing down. We could do it with our eyes closed. And Hope and Oz are older now too, so they could help out. I just… I’m not sure I’m done having kids yet, Haz. And I’m sorry if that’s not what you want, but I can’t help how I feel.”

“You want to bring her home, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do,” Louis answered, thumbing along the curve of Harry’s hip as he spoke. “It’s not her fault that she was born into the circumstances she was, and her parents sound like they want her to go to someone who can give her everything they couldn’t. We can be those people, Haz. We’re a family, we’ve got so much love still to give, we’re in a position to help.”

Harry sighed again. He felt torn.

“I’m thirty five now, Lou. By the time she’s ten, I’ll be forty five. Hope will be twenty one… that’s a big age gap for them.”

“And there’s a big age gap between me, Ernie and Doris,” Louis stated, and Harry knew he couldn’t argue with that. There was thirteen years between his husband and his youngest siblings, and Harry knew that age gap hadn’t affected Louis’ relationship with them at all. If anything, it had strengthened it because Louis could take more responsibility for them, and they idolised their big brother. “Just tell me you’ll think about it. Please, Haz?”

“I will, you know I will. It’s just… it’s a huge decision. This will change our lives, Lou. It’ll put us back to that stage I thought we’d left behind… nappies, pushchairs, weaning. I’ll have to give up work again, financially can we afford for me to do that?”

“I think we can,” Louis answered, his voice heavy with sleep now. “I’ll work it out tomorrow, though. I loved it, by the way, seeing you with Rory, I mean. You’re such a natural, Haz. Make it look so easy.”

Harry blushed slightly at Louis’ compliments. Louis had always loved seeing him with their children, and babies in general.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow, you sound so sleepy,” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis’ lips one more time. “I love you, Louis.”

“Love you too, happy birthday again, my darling,” Louis muttered against Harry’s lips, the pair losing themselves in the kiss for a moment. “Sleep well, Haz.”

“You too. Little spoon?”

Louis just nodded and shuffled up behind Harry as he rolled over, his back to his husband now. It didn't matter that Harry had outgrown Louis by the age of eighteen. He still preferred to be the little spoon, his husband curled up around him, arm protectively wrapped around his waist. It was where Harry felt most at home, and Harry was sure it was no coincidence that when Hope and Oscar were little, he often found his children in this position too, Hope wrapped around her baby brother, kissing his head with love. Now, though, he couldn’t shift the image of Oscar cuddling up to his baby sister. Maybe the decision wasn’t as hard as he thought it was going to be.

*****

Harry snatched Louis’ hand into his own as they followed Paul down the corridors of the Family Services building. It had been two weeks since Harry’s birthday, and slowly but surely, Harry had come around to the idea of welcoming a new baby into their family. It had helped that both Niall and Beth had fallen ill after a meal out, and Harry had offered to take Rory for the weekend to let them rest up, and avoid the baby getting sick too. It had been a long two days, and Harry and Louis were left exhausted when, on Monday morning, Beth came to pick her son up, but they had smiles on their faces that had lasted all day.

“She’s a baby, Haz, no need to be nervous,” Louis soothed, squeezing Harry’s hand ever so slightly as they walked into the room where they’d first found out about Grace. 

“Are you both ready?” Paul asked, clearly seeing no need in hanging around. Both Harry and Louis nodded, and the man disappeared, leaving them alone. Harry was nervously tapping his foot against the floor, and he was grateful for Louis’ presence next to him, the one to calm him down as always. 

“You know once we do this, you’re not going to be able to say no, don’t you?” Louis asked, and Harry just nodded. It had taken a while, but he’d got there eventually, making the decision that he and Louis could give Grace the home life she deserved. They’d sat and worked out their finances. Anne had offered to look after Grace two days a week so Harry could still work a few days until she went to nursery, and Louis had contacted his bosses, making sure he no longer worked any weekends, wanting to dedicate them to his growing family. 

“I want this, Lou,” Harry whispered, jumping as the door banged open, Paul chuckling as he walked, a little baby girl in his arms. “Oh my god, she’s so tiny…”

“She is, but she’s perfectly healthy,” Paul grinned back, putting down her bag on a free chair. “Who wants to hold her first?”

“Go on,” Louis encouraged as Harry stood up, walking carefully over to Paul, peering down at the little bundle wrapped in a lilac blanket.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Harry said softly, not wanting to scare her. She stared up at him with her bright blue eyes that reminded him so much of his husband’s, it put a small smile on Harry’s face. What made Harry light up, though, was how she smiled back at him, bringing a fist up to her mouth, shoving it inside. “Is that tasty? Hmm? You like your hand?”

“You can take her from me,” Paul encouraged, and Harry back at his husband who just nodded, sat smiling over at Harry. With practised hands, Harry took the baby from inside her blanket, not sure she needed to get too warm in the room. He supported her weight as he brought her against his chest, feeling her small weight against his body, one hand on her back, the other supporting under her bum. Harry leaned down to kiss her head without really thinking, and walked slowly over to Louis.

“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?” 

Louis just nodded, reaching over a hand to rub his fingers up and down her little thigh atop her floral babygro. She looked at Louis with interest, as if she was sizing him up. She still had her fist in her mouth, gumming sloppily at it, but Louis didn't mind as she slowly removed it, reaching for his fingers, clinging on tightly. They’d both had baby slobber over them many times from their own children, and far worse too.

“Hi, Grace,” Louis began, his voice soft and delicate like it was when he spoke to both his own children, and those at the shelter, a tone Harry recognised too well. “I’m Louis. It’s so lovely to meet you.”

She mumbled a bit of nonsense, slapping her wet lips together for a minute before she arched back, staring back at Harry. Her other hand, the one that wasn’t clutching Louis, came up and pressed against his cheek, holding it there for a moment.

“Louis…” Harry whispered, feeling his heart grow ten times more in his chest. In that moment, Harry forgot every single doubt he’d ever had about giving another baby a place in their home, in their family. He forgot that he was in his mid thirties, that it had been years since he’d taken responsibility for a tiny baby. His heart filled with something akin to love, and he sighed in contentment as Grace leaned forwards, resting her head against his chest. “You were right.”

“Well, always,” Louis grinned, his hand stroking over the little girl’s back. “What about this time, though?”

“That I can’t say no now,” Harry muttered, meeting Louis’ eyes. “I think she’s the newest member of our family, Lou.”

“I think you might be right,” Louis said quietly, leaning in to peck Harry’s lips gently. “Can I have a cuddle?”

“Of course,” Harry replied, the pair easily passing the sleepy baby girl between them. “Is she due a feed or anything?”

Paul looked to his watch and nodded, reaching for the bag.

“Oh, I can do that,” Harry said, reaching out for the bag, keen to start to act like a daddy now. Paul smiled and handed the bag to Harry, who rummaged around, finding a bottle of water, the powder and a warmer. He went about it like it was second nature, which, really, it was, and soon, her milk was ready. Harry shook it a few more times to make sure the powder was fully dispersed and handed it to Louis, who looked more than at home as he rearranged Grace’s position in his arms. 

“Here we go, my lovely,” Louis said as he slid the rubbery teat between her lips, the little girl starting to suck eagerly. “Ooh, who’s a hungry girl?”

It was quiet in the room as Grace fed until Paul broke the silence, coming to sit nearer the couple who were still cooing over the baby, who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

“I think I can see where this is going,” the older man said softly, watching Louis easily bring Grace over his shoulder, rubbing and patting her back to wind her. “You both look very at home with babies.”

“Well, between us, we’ve taken care of a fair few,” Louis said with a smile over to Harry, who nodded along. It was true. They’d not only raised their own two children, but they’d both played a big part in raising Louis’ siblings, both had babysat regularly when they were younger for some extra money, and now Rory was a regular fixture in their lives. It felt natural, and Harry sometimes had a feeling they were both born to be parents, to be surrounded by children.

“What happens now, once we tell you officially we’d like to foster her?” Harry asked, keen to hear the next steps. It was a little daunting since it had been so long since they’d gone through all this with Hope and then Oscar, but he trusted that Social Services would help them along, especially given they were the ones pushing Harry and Louis as prospective parents. “Will there be court dates?”

“Yes. My colleagues and I discussed it, and we’ll only be looking to make the fostering temporary. We will push through a Special Guardianship order fairly rapidly once you are happy with Grace being part of your family, and then you can move to adoption if you wish, like you have with your other children.”

“I think I’d like that,” Harry agreed. “I don’t want her to feel any different than Hope and Oscar. I want her to feel like she’s ours.”

Louis nodded his agreement, gently swaying from side to side as Grace slipped into dreamland, sucking on the dummy Louis had placed between her lips. He ran the back of his index finger over her cheek slowly, and Harry felt ridiculously happy.

“I think we need to talk to the kids,” Harry said, breaking the peace. “We didn't mention Grace to our children yet, not until we were sure.”

“You think they’ll like the idea?” Louis asked, voicing something that had been on his mind for a while. “I’m not sure if we did the right thing waiting so long.”

“Well, it’s our decision, Lou. But I’m sure they’ll be fine. You’ve seen how much they love having Rory over, and Hope dotes on him. She loves how we let her do stuff with him now she’s older and more responsible. I think it’ll be fine, but if it’s not, we’ll deal with it together.” He paused, locking his eyes with Louis’ for a moment. “We’ve made our minds up then? We want to take her home?”

“Yeah, I do,” Louis said, his face lit up in a bright grin.

“I had a feeling you might say that,” Paul cut, both men looking at him now. “What will happen is we will adjust Grace’s paperwork regarding her fostering, and we’d be looking at you taking her home in a few days. Is that enough time for you to talk to your children, and get things ready at home?”

Harry and Louis both nodded, knowing they’d already gone up in the loft, seeing which things they could salvage from their older children for Grace if she were to come home. They still had a dismantled cot and a chest of both Hope and Oscar’s baby clothes, but Harry didn't really need an excuse to go baby clothes shopping. They had a spare room that housed all of their junk, but Louis knew one evening of the family all mucking in would have it clear and ready for the baby girl.

“Excellent. I’m so pleased. Honestly, she’s a very lucky girl to be coming into your family,” Paul said as Louis gently handed Grace back, kissing her cheek before he stepped back, his arm coming around Harry’s waist as it always did, a dance they’d been doing since they were sixteen and eighteen. Harry pushed into Louis’ touch, and willed his heartbeat to grow steady, nervous energy pulsating through him now at the realisation they were doing this. They would be bringing a new baby home in a matter of days. Now they just had to tell their children and their families.

Louis finished up the fomalities, with Paul promising to be in contact as soon as he could regarding their fostering, and when and where they could collect the little girl. They both shook the man’s hands before they left, walking quietly over to their car.

“I think we need to go and get the kids from Mum’s,” Louis said, starting the engine. “I’m nervous to tell them, but we need to do this.”

Harry nodded, flicking off the radio so he could begin to organise his thoughts.

“Yeah, I agree. Tell you what, why don’t I call my Mum and Gem, get them to come ‘round ours? We can tell everyone together, save us having to go through everything three or four times?”

“Good idea, love,” Louis smiled, taking Harry’s hand and resting it against his own thigh. “Let’s go get them, then. Share our good news.”

“Great news,” Harry corrected, now feeling like he could start to get excited. “I want to spread our happiness, Lou.”

“Haz?” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m so glad you changed your mind.”

“So am I,” Harry grinned back, bringing Louis’ hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. “So am I.”

*****

_ 5 days later _

Harry looked back over his shoulder at his children in the backseat and smiled at the sight. Hope had her headphones on as she always did, tapping away on her phone as she listened to her music. She’d recently spent a lot of time with Harry, just talking about music and the bands he liked to listen to when he was younger, and consequently, she’d been listening to them all on the family Spotify account, much to Harry’s delight. He felt ridiculously proud when he’d heard her singing along to The Beatles earlier that morning. Oscar was sat on his own booster seat, just staring out of the window, happy to be quiet. But between them was the empty car seat for Grace, who they were on their way to bring home. It was also the first time Harry’s children were meeting their new baby sister, and to say he felt nervous was an understatement.

“Almost there,” Louis uttered under his breath, and Harry turned back to look out of the windscreen again. 

Their children had actually reacted well to the news that they were going to be getting a new sibling. Harry and Louis had sat them down, alongside their mothers and sisters, and explained all about Grace, how they’d been asked to give her a home. Harry admitted he’d been reluctant until he’d spent time with Rory, realising that together, they could do anything, and that he wanted to give the little girl a family. They’d all nodded, and Hope had been excited to finally bring another girl into their household, having lived with all boys for the duration of her life to date.

They’d all worked together to paint the spare room a soft shade of lilac, and Louis had dragged the pieces of the cot down from the loft, building it while Harry had hit the shops, buying new bottles, changing mats, and any other baby paraphernalia they no longer owned. It had cost them a small fortune, and their savings had taken a hit, but Social Services had arranged for them to be reimbursed through a fund they maintained for fostering parents.

They’d bought a second hand pushchair from a friend of a friend, and luckily, they’d saved a car seat in the loft, which they’d used for Rory a couple of times, so they knew it was safe and suitable. Now, they were ready in terms of having things at home, and all that remained was bringing the baby girl home for the first time.

Louis parked the car, and both parents got out, opening the back doors for their children. Harry held Oscar’s hand as they walked through the car park, into the building where they’d be collecting Grace. Hope walked alongside Louis, and Harry felt quite startled at how grown up his daughter looked all of a sudden. He knew that she felt she had to step up now she was going to be a big sister to two siblings, and he was forever proud of her and her sense of responsibility.

They only had to sit and wait a few minutes until Paul appeared, a big smile on his face as he greeted Harry and Louis with vigorous handshakes. Harry introduced him proudly to his children, both of them smiling and greeting the older man. Together, Louis and Harry hand in hand walked down the corridor, their kids trailing behind them.

“You ready, kiddos?” Louis asked as he pushed open the door, both children nodding back at them. “Come and meet your sister.”

Grace was in the room in the arms of another social worker that Harry didn't recognise. She looked up at the sound of more people coming into the room, and Harry loved her face immediately lit up with a smile. Harry and Louis had come to see Grace a couple of days ago again, keen to try and make a bit of a bond with the little girl before they brought her home. They’d sat on the floor and played with her for a long while, before she’d gotten tired and fallen asleep in Louis’ arms. He’d sat there for over an hour while he and Harry had chatted quietly. It had been perfect.

“Is that her?” Oscar asked, looking excitedly up at his parents, who just nodded. He walked over to the social worker, but hesitated before he reached out to touch. “Can I stroke her hand, please?”

“Of course,” the lady grinned, watching as Oscar gently ran his fingertips over her tiny hand. Grace responded by gripping her new big brother’s finger tightly, making him gasp and look wide-eyed over to Louis and Harry.

“Dad! Papa! Do you see? She loves me already!”

“She does, champ,” Louis grinned, walking over and standing next to his son while Harry and Hope hung back a little. “Shall I take her, then you can have a bit of a chat with her if you want.”

“Yes, please,” Oscar said, watching Louis easily lift the baby. The other lady left the room, and Paul followed her, leaving Grace and the Tomlinson’s alone. “Can I give her the present now?”

Louis nodded, and Oscar ran back to Harry, picking up the bag he’d left on the floor. He walked back over to Louis and crouched in front of him, Grace’s eyes following his every move. 

“You’re the first little sister I ever had, so I wanted to buy you a pressie. Daddy took me shopping and gave me some money so I picked this.”

He pulled out a soft zebra toy from the bag, and waved it in front of Grace’s face for a moment.

“I’ve got my Giraffey at home, he’s my favourite toy and he goes everywhere with me. Maybe you’ll like ZeeZee just as much and you’ll have him when you’re big and grown up like me. Do you think she likes it, Hope?”

Oscar looked back to his sister for approval, and she nodded, smiling at her two younger siblings. Harry gave her a nudge in her arm, and she walked over, standing next to her little brother.

“Can I hold her, Pop?”

Louis nodded, and Hope sat down next to him. Harry came over to help, lifting Hope from his husband’s arm and transferring her into his eldest daughter’s. She’d had plenty of practise with Rory, so both Harry and Louis trusted her implicitly with holding the tiny baby. 

“Hi, Grace. I’m Hope, your big sister. You’re coming home with us today, I hope you’re excited.”

“We painted your room and everything!” Oscar chimed in, jumping excitedly. Harry set his hands on his son’s shoulders, wanting to calm him down before he got too excited. “We made it purple, ‘cause Dad said you had a purple blanket when they met you. And we got you some nice things to wear from Mothercare and H and M. I helped choose some of them, so did Hope.”

“That’s right, love,” Harry smiled down at him, watching his daughter’s together for the first time. “Oz, go and stand next to your sisters. Let’s get the first picture of you three so we can show Grace when she’s older. Sit her up a little, Hope… that’s it, good girl. Lou, move your bum.”

Louis laughed and stood up, both men pulling out their phones. They took several photos, and Hope even helped Oscar to hold his new sister for another few photos before Grace started to whimper. Harry hurried over and took his daughter, cradling her into his chest which seemed to soothe her momentarily.

“Dad, let me take a photo of you and Papa with her,” Hope said, and Louis handed over his phone before he went and stood next to Harry, wrapping his arm proudly around his waist. “Say cheese…”

“Cheese!” Louis and Harry chorused, staying still while Hope took a few pictures. Eventually, Grace started to snooze in Harry’s arms, and Louis took Oscar back to the car to collect the car seat. When they returned, Harry bent down and strapped her in, tucking a blanket over her legs.

“Don’t forget ZeeZee,” Oscar called, popping the toy in the car seat next to his sleeping sister. “Are we going home with her then?”

“Yep, I reckon so,” Harry grinned, standing up and pulling the now fairly heavy seat with him. “I’ll carry her, Lou, you take Oz and Hope.”

They stopped at the desk and signed the last few pieces of paperwork. Paul arranged a home visit in a week’s time just to check everything was fine and they were all settled, but nobody foresaw any problems. It felt right to be leaving the building with a third child, and Harry just smiled down to his sleeping daughter, marvelling over the fact he was now a father of three, that he and Louis were parents to two daughters and a son now.

The drive home was quiet since Grace was sleeping. When they arrived, Oscar practically leapt out of the car, too excited to get his sister into her new home. Louis had carried her seat in proudly, and they all took her straight upstairs to her room, where Louis had laid her down, letting her nap. Oscar and Hope ran off together to play Top Trumps, Oscar hoping that his sister woke up sooner rather than later so he could show her around. 

Harry retreated downstairs, making a much needed cup of tea for himself and Louis. There weren’t enough of Grace’s things around just yet for him to feel like there was a new baby in the house, so he grabbed his phone, flicking through the pictures that had been taken just a short while ago. The photo of his three children was beautiful, and Harry quickly text it to all of their family friends, along with the message ‘Our three beautiful children. Very, very lucky.’

“Thank you, love,” Louis said as he accepted the piping hot mug from his husband, kissing Harry’s cheek before he went to the opposite end of the sofa. “Has it sunk in yet?”

“What?”

“That we’ve got a new baby,” Louis said, tucking his feet under Harry’s thigh as he always did. Harry just rested a hand on Louis’ bare ankle, stroking the soft skin absentmindedly. “Feels a bit surreal to me.”

“Yeah, I don’t think it feels real, not just yet,” Harry said, eyeing the baby mat Niall had brought around the other day, saying that he and Beth had two, and he’d rather Grace make use of it. “We’ve got three kids, Lou. Did you think you’d ever see the day when we’d be parents to three children?”

Louis just shrugged, blowing over the top of his tea.

“I mean… I remember when I thought it wasn’t going to happen for us at all,” he began, his voice soft. The noise of their eldest children playing upstairs filtered down the stairs, making them both smile for a moment. “Before we got Hope, I was worried we’d never be able to have children, or a family together. You’re my family, Haz, of course, but I wanted us to have more than just each other. Then she came along, and everything was perfect.”

“I’ll never forget finding out she was ours,” Harry mused, drifting back into his memories. “Best moment of my life, I think, finding out I was a dad for real. I always we had so much against us; we were young, gay, most people said we got married too quick. But look at us now, huh?”

“Proved them all wrong, didn't we?” Louis grinned, removing his feet and resting them in Harry’s lap. “So many people we used to go to school with are getting divorced or whatever, then there’s us, welcoming more kids.”

“Well, we’re lucky. And I’m lucky that I found you and fell in love with you. Still am, you know.”

“Good. I’m pretty in love with you too.”

They drank their teas quietly, enjoying each other’s company. Oscar and Hope appeared for a moment asking for drinks, but Hope soon offered to make them when she saw her parents all cuddled up, too cosy looking to be interrupted. It was only when a piercing cry came from upstairs that Louis and Harry broke apart from their hug, and pulled themselves onto their feet.

“The first of many wake up calls,” Louis grinned, leading Harry upstairs. He’d just arrived at Grace’s bedroom door when he stopped, pushing a hand onto Harry’s chest, stopping him going inside. “Oh my god, look…”

Harry pushed onto his tiptoes and peered over Louis’ head, trying to remain unseen. The room was only lit with the glow of a lamp that Harry assumed Hope had turned on, and instead of wailing in her bed, Grace was in her big sister’s arms, the three of them squashed onto the armchair that Harry and Louis had dragged into the new nursery from their own bedroom. Oscar was curled up against Hope, holding Grace’s hand while she sucked eagerly on a dummy, staring up at the people around her.

“... don’t think you’ll ever want to leave,” Oscar said, Harry and Louis straining to hear him from the doorway. “Being adopted is special ‘cause that means Daddy and Papa choosed you. Out of all the babies in the whole wide world, you got choosed by them.”

“Chosen,” Hope corrected, smiling at her brother. “You know Dad likes it when you use the right words, Oz. But he’s right, Gracie. Dad and Papa… they’re the best people in the world. They love us so much, probably even more than other mums and dads love their own kids, because they don’t have to love us. Not like Grandma Jay has to love Papa, or Nanny Anne has to love Dad. They choose to love us, every single day. They love us so much.”

“I choose to love you, sissy,” Oscar said before he cut himself off, his eyes going comically wide again. “Hey, I have two sissy’s now! Big sissy and baby sissy!”

“You do,” Hope nodded, replacing the dummy which had just fallen out of Grace’s lips. “And I have a brother and a sister. I always wanted a sister. About time I had another girl in the house.”

Oscar frowned at that, trying to work out if it was an insult or not. 

“Is she a Tomlinson like us, Hope?”

“I don’t know,” his sister replied, shrugging slightly as she tickled Grace under her chin. “I guess eventually, when she gets her special certificate like we’ve got. You want her to be one then?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Oscar nodded, playing with Grace’s little feet which were tucked into her babygro. “We’re the best family in the world. And now there’s five of us, and a new baby to love!”

Harry looked down at his husband then, unsurprised to see tears welling in Louis’ eyes. He knew how much it meant to Louis to hear his children speak so wonderfully about their family, and he knew he’d never forget what he’d heard Oscar and Hope say to their new sister about being part of their family. 

Hope was right. He and Louis chose to love each of their children every day, but hearing their young daughter say as much filled Harry’s heart with such pride and love. He reached down, slipping his hand into Louis’ as they stared at their children, squeezing gently.

“This is all because we fell in love,” Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Louis’ head. “We fell in love, and we made a family, Lou.”

Louis just nodded before he turned, burying his face into Harry’s chest, undoubtedly crying silently. Harry just comforted him, his eyes on his three children curled up together, his heart fuller than it had ever been. He wasn’t sure how he’d ever doubted the fact they’d be bringing Grace home and into their family, but now she was here, it felt like she’d always been. Harry had everything he ever wanted. A husband, three children. A family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment and let me know your thoughts, hope you liked it!
> 
> [Rebloggable tumblr post can be found here.](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/186168389566/part-4-in-a-life-thats-good-series-harry-and)
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "zebra". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/zebra), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).


End file.
